Fool
by Rikana
Summary: Before she could stop him, the fool jumped.


Before she could stop him, the fool jumped.

_No-!_

The mirror was already shattering, her body becoming wisps of Twilight as she began her passage back to her world. With one last, long look at the man who had accompanied her wordlessly through her trek to defeat Zant, she had thought that was the last she would ever see of Link. The farm boy turned warrior was supposed to remain in his world, as she would in her own, with that dumb look of shock painted on his face. That had been her intention, to leave him behind and keep that last look on his face as her final memory. Yet he had jumped the moment she had begun to fade, shooting himself off the dirt ground and onto the stand which held the shattering mirror, bulleting himself up the steps that were already disintegrating.

Zelda's eyes had been as wide as hers, when Link threw himself into the portal. Midna would never understand why the princess had not stopped him – it was a task well within her powers.

So when the princess of twilight found herself gone from the realm of light, she had rematerialized in the passage way of the portal. Familiar texts and symbols shot passed her in dizzying speeds, the gold almost like stars on the black background. And instead of enjoying the steady passage, like she once would, Midna was frantic. Her red eyes were searching for her companion, the utter fool that had jumped in after her. Seconds that seemed like years passed before she found the cluster of gold reforming just beside her.

Link seemed to form slowly to her eyes. From both ends he returned to being, brown shoes at the bottom and blonde hair a mess at the top of his head.

_His hat…_

The green accessory was gone, now. It must have dropped off when he jumped; strange, as it had never once budged in any fight, no matter the size of his opponent.

She extended her blue and black hand to him, cradling the emptiness for a moment before his face formed right in her hand. Red eyes fixed, she could not remove his pale form from her gaze.

His eyes were still closed by the time the portal spit them out, sending both of them tumbling onto the hard, black ground of the Twilight world when neither of the two bothered to brace themselves for impact when they might have been able to simply walk from the dark depths of the passage. There were no twili people to be seen around her – the only two lying on the entryway to the palace was the princess and the out of place human.

All of the sudden, anger embraced Midna. She forced herself onto her knees, Link still lying on the ground below her. He had yet to open his eyes.

"Link, you fool!" in anger, her melodic voice sounded like the battle cry of a warrior, "Don't you realize?! You won't be able to return home, now!"

Her blue hand struck his chest once, but did not recoil to strike him again. Instead, she found herself gripping the green fabric of his tunic. Anger faded as quickly as it had come, swiftly replaced by a strange sorrow. Just as she had done before, thinking she was leaving this man forever, tears came to her eyes; this time, it did not calm with a single drop. The water had pooled quickly, his body beginning to twitch beneath her as she found herself resting into his warmth.

"Link…"

He opened his blue eyes, then. Relief washed through Midna to see them once more. And though the pain of thinking she would leave him was fading, it only seemed to make her cry more. Still, he turned his gaze to her. A sympathy flashed through them as he saw her tears, the smallest of frowns turning the corners of his lips down. His pale, calloused hand raised to her cheek to wipe away her tears. When he had rid her of them, ignoring the fact that more still pooled, his frown lightened as a soft smile came to his lips. No words were necessary to get his message across to her.

_Until you find a way to get me back…_

He smirked at her.

…_Looks like I'm stuck here._

She could only laugh back, though the sound was slightly heavy with her tears, a smirk gracing the lips of the Twilight Princess.


End file.
